eldiafandomcom-20200213-history
Alias
Alias is The last known Eldian Gnome. He is currently a Level 10 Warlock/Level 1 Rogue. Bio Origins Alias was born in the year 1105 to his parents Elias and ??? of the peaceful village of Gnomton. Peaceful, that is, until The Genocide of the Eldian Gnomes (Gnome 11). Having no family to speak of, Alias had to learn to live on his own. Before The Party The first few years after Gnome 11 were tough for Alias. But he was able to find worth in a small mouse by the name of Mouse. This didn't make things any less hard on Alias. Feeling down, Alias somehow came into contact with the goddess Acrius. Nice. With this newfound power, Alias was able to find success for many years travelling all over Eldia. He joined parties, gathered loot, and even constructed a tree house to store this loot in. During this time, Alias went by other names, such as Ice and Goggles. Eventually, after a day in Illmatia, Alias came into contact and joined The Party. During the Campaign Upon realizing that the cause of Gnome 11 goes up much higher than he thought, Alias begins to discover that trying to get revenge for the Gnomes is futile. As he sees the terrible things that are attached to his quest, Alias begins to lose faith in the world in general. Alias doesn't want to save the world, but there's nothing else he can do. Personality Traits Impulsive Cowardice Motives Ever since the loss of his people, Alias has felt an obligation to his people. However, Alias is often distracted by the here and the now, often finding solace knowing that he can distract himself from the heavy burden that is revenge. In fact, Alias often dreamt that he could one day get a boat and sail away from this terrible land. Relationships Mouse Alias met Mouse when he was only 4 years old. Mouse was a very good listener, so Alias was very quick to open up to him. When Alias made his deal with Acrius, Mouse was chosen to be Alias's magic source. This, of course, had the upside of making Mouse's lifespan equal to that of Alias, meaning that Mouse and Alias could be lifelong friends. Mouse has helped Alias out of multiple scrapes, and remains Alias's most trusted friend. Mirror Shop Lady (Maybelle Green) Alias met this Elf in the town of Nacra on an adventure with the party. Alias really admired her hardwork and dedication towards her shop. So much so that he asked her to be the new manager of Silver House. Chartroos Chartroos was once Alias's most trusted member of The Party. Too bad he is now a murderer. Ogdar Alias does not enjoy Ogdar's tendency to rush into battle without thinking. However, Ogdar is Alias's closest friend among the current party. Stefaan Alias and Stefaan first met in Regalius. Simply starting as Alias asking Stefaan for information on The Day of Ribbons, it quickly snowballed into throwing a massive party in town square. Alias felt good knowing that he made Stefaan feel loved and accepted with this party, however, he feels guilty about the fact that him and Stefaan's friendship started with a lie. Grimgor Alias no longer thinks that Grimgor is cool, ever since he discovered that Grimgor ran away from his duties. Grimgor especially upsets Alias, though, because his lack of commitment reminds Alias of himself. That One Painter Guy (Cone) This guy blocked the road once, for absolutely no reason. This caused Alias to hate. Since he was a painter, Alias decided to dedicate the rest of his Gnome life to becoming a better painter than Cone. Since he drew 2 quality 100 paintings, he is now satisfied. This grudge no longer exists. Ratman From the start, Alias hated this guy, as he had no sense of right and wrong, and also didn't bathe. However, once Alias cracked down onto Ratman, he was able to get Ratman into at least a 4/10 guy. However, when Ratman decided to steal the Orb of Myrkul, any semblance of not garbage that Alias felt for Ratman was gone. For a short time, The Party tracked down Ratman, and Alias was the one to deal the final blow. Crolm Alias doesn't think Crolm is very smart. Bolm Alias likes Bolm, as he causes Alias to think back to a time when he wasn't so stressed out about the main quest, and could simply have a good time thieving. Character Sheets Trivia Things that need a page: Gnome 11 All 3 members of Alias family Alias's Party Category:Orphan Category:Gnome Category:Warlock